Vampire Knight Shorts
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: A series of short fics for Vampire Knight. I forsee mostly romantic Yuuki/Kaname, but there may be some Zeki, Kaze lurking XD Pairings listed in each chapter. 'Resigned' and 'How We Love', now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Resigned  
**Author:** Ravyn_Skye  
**Fandom:** Vampire Knight  
**Pairing:** Kaname/Yuuki  
**Rating:** T or light M, for mentions of sex  
**Prompt:** Switching Roles  
**AN/Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight. Italics indicate quotes from the canon manga, which I also can't take credit for.

She'd called him many things, these past 17 years…

'_Onii-sama'_

'_Kaname-sama'_

'_Kuran-senpai'_

'_Kaname-senpai'_

It was time, long passed the time actually, when she should have stopped referring to him as 'Onii-sama' or adding useless formal honorifics, and started to call him as simply 'Kaname'.

'_I thought we agreed that tonight you would call me only 'Kaname', in front of our guests?'_

They were older, more mature and the flavor of his affections was anything but brotherly. He was a man besotted… He _adored _her, he _loved _her, he _lived _for her and he'd _killed _for her… Did he not deserve the title of '_koibito'_, for once?

He was both a hungry beast who wished to tear her apart and a gentle masochist who wanted her to punish him for the sins of the past.

'_I'm a wounded vampire, in a state of starvation…' _

'_Please, give me more pain…'_

Those two roles Kaname had long since reconciled and accepted, but he would no longer stand to be relegated to the familial in her mind. He couldn't stand it!

Their kisses were no longer sweet children's pecks shared for sustenance beneath the sheets; but heated passionate embraces of fang, lips, and dueling tongues.

'_When we're older, we'll be just like okaa-sama, and otou-sama. They were siblings too.'_

'_I want to fall down with you to the very deepest depths!'_

He should no longer be 'brother', but 'lover', damn it!

'_But that kind of thing is…'_

'_Something only animals would do? We are not human, Yuuki.'_

Still… He couldn't help but smile gently when she whispered 'nii-sama' in her sleep while snuggling into his naked chest; soft lips landing on pale skin and his arms would tighten around her, holding her as he had for many years – and would for many more to come.

Maybe, he'd allow it a bit longer. There was no hurry after all…

'_For better or worse, 'time' is not something purebloods will ever have a lack of.'_

Perhaps for now, he could comfortably be both?

"Imouto-chan," he whispered, tasting the title for the first time, and finding it oddly bitter.

No, that wouldn't do. Kaname quickly cleansed his pallet with sweeter, more comfortable words, "Yuuki, I love you."

"Love you too, nii" she groggily whispered, throwing one leg over his hips and laying half-over him in post-coitus comfort.

Sighing softly he resigned himself.

It appeared he didn't have a choice in the matter.


	2. How We Love

**Title:** How we Love  
**Author:** Ravyn_Skye  
**Fandom:** Vampire Knight  
**Pairing:** Kaname/Yuuki  
**Rating:**Definitely M now  
**Prompt:** Vampire Loving  
**AN/Disclaimer:**I don't own Vampire Knight. This is a continuation 'Resigned.' I'm exploring Kaname's Masochism in another fic, so we're going with a more dominant Kaname here - although as usual, Yuuki kinda tops from the bottom, because his overwhelming need for her gives her the ultimate control in the relationship.

Written for the writing community **citrus_taste** and x-posted to **vampire_knight** and **ravyn_skye**

He tilted her chin upwards, leaning down to drop a kiss on her forehead as she twisted and tangled her long, lean limbs around his. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she blinked at him groggily, with a soft smile.

She climbed up his tall body, languidly, and smiled when she pressed her lips to his. She rose up slightly, her small breasts' nipples brushing against his chest, and her long brown hair curtaining around them. She looked down in to his troubled face, frowning when she found sadness hiding in the depths of wine-colored eyes. "What's wrong, Onii-sama?"

Her frown deepened slightly when he winced.

Small, thin fingers brushed thick unruly strands back from his face and Kaname allowed his eyes to close as he basked in the security and comfort. _She's here, she's with me… It doesn't matter what she calls me, so long as she does not __**leave **__me…_

Kaname's eyes opened and his hand came up to interlace his fingers with Yuuki's. "Promise you won't leave me, Yuuki."

Yuuki's eyebrows raised in worry, but quickly her face softened in understanding. For all his dark power, his position as the king of their race… For all his abilities, his overwhelming aura… Kaname was _fragile._

More fragile than the roses that only bloomed every ten years, and she was the resin which prevented his decay. She held him together and she was truly, in many ways, _needed _for his survival. Not only for food, for he could _live _off the blood of others, but she was necessary to keep him _sane._

Loneliness could drive a person mad, and time could be a cruel mistress when there was no natural end to your entanglement in her cruel embrace.

Humans thought death was cruel, and always wanted more time… For pureblood vampires life was about endurance and death was the only release from the never-ending torment of regret and loss at time's cruel hands.

"Shhhhhhh," Yuuki soothed him, treating him as she would a frightened child, "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Something in her gentle manner, he condescension to his weakness, and her fingers petting his hair gave rise to something a bit more _roguish_. He wanted to see her smile, not look at him with such worry on her beautiful face. He did not wish for his burdens to weigh on her, and while he gave glimpses of his secret pain, even Yuuki would not have the full weight of his torment thrust upon her.

He gave a boyish grin, and opened his eyes, "Oh? You promise?"

Not quite catching on to the mischief lurking beneath his need for reassurance, Yuuki nodded solemnly, "Yes, of course I promise. I promise to stay with Onii-sama, for as long as he would have me."

"No matter what?" He asked, with equal parts dark intention and playfulness. He was setting himself up, and knew she'd fall right into his trap without even thinking about it.

"No matter what." Yuuki confirmed.

"Even if I am an awful, cruel, monster of a husband?" Now he was truly playing with her, like a cat toys with it's prey before going in for the kill.

Yuuki frowned, indignant. "Onii-sama could never be those things!" She huffed.

_Now._ Now was the time to strike.

Faster than the eye could see, Kaname switched their positions so Yuuki was pinned firmly to the bed beneath him, and he held both her wrists at the side of her head, his fingers wrapped tightly around them. He had insinuated his hips between her parted thighs, and was looming over her intimidatingly with casual wisps of hair partially obscuring his eyes; beginning to glow faintly red.

"Oh, but I could, Yuuki…" he purred dangerously, "You have no idea, little lamb," he leaned his lips down to brush a fang along the shell of her ear and to whisper smoothly, "What this wolf's fangs are capable of…" He growled softly into her ear while Yuuki gasped, blushing furiously.

"Onii-" She started, but his fangs nipped her neck before she could finish, and a warm wet tongue swiped the droplets of blood away while she healed the small wound instantly.

"For each time you call me as any form of 'nii', you will be punished, Yuuki…" He explained softly, while she shivered beneath him her nipples hardened as he continued to nuzzle into her neck, nibbling and suckling and the delicate skin there.

"Kaname." Yuuki whispered, tilting her chin up, instinctually.

"That's my good girl," he purred softly, pulling her wrists above her head to hold them with a single hand while his other skirted its way down the side of her body to land on her thigh and grip tightly, pulling her legs further open and resting her thigh high up on his hip.

He was already hard, ready to slip inside of her but it was more satistfying to drag this moment out… He was not yet ready to go in for the kill, but _soon _he promised his clawing instincts… _soon._

"Say my name, Yuuki." He commanded.

"Kaname!" The girl beneath him gasped out while he slid his hand between their bodies and gripped himself, smoothing his member along her opening, and teasing the apex of her sex with his tip. "Ummmm," She moaned and bucked, trying to force his entrance, but he held back, only continuing to tease.

He panted into her ear, and watched the veins in her neck throb. "Do you know, Yuuki, what I want to do to you right now?"

"Please!" She whispered. Didn't he know how badly she _wanted _him to do whatever it was he wanted? "Kaname, please…"

He aligned himself with her entrance prodding gently, but never quite slipping inside, while he drug his sharp fangs along the column of her thin throat, smiling wickedly against her heated flesh when she writhed and squirmed under him, her hands still captured above her head and her back arching naturally off the bed. _"Please, what?_" He panted, nearly at the end of his precise control.

She was hot and wet and ready, and he was throbbing to feel himself be strangled inside of her tight channel once more.

"_Love me._" She answered softly, repeating it once more, _"Love me, Kaname."_

His hand released her wrists and instead tangled in her hair to roughly tug the strands and wrench her head to the side. His long tongue laved her neck, using the gesture to find where the vein throbbed hardest.

She whined, and panted hard, full of fear, exhilaration and anticipation.

His fangs sunk in to her neck, and his thickness filled her beneath the sheets as his hips met her with a sharp _thud._

He was rough, wild; a barely tamed animal when he thrust inside of her and his head shook back and forth burying his fangs deep, _deeper, deeper, _into her neck while the sounds of his heavy gulps echoed in her ears, and the hairs on the back of her neck tickled with the breathes being released through his nose.

Yuuki moved her aching arms from above her head, pulling him in close and cradling the back of his head while he ravaged her and blinding pleasure mixed with a kind of pity at his desperation for her.

He growled, tasting her emotions in her blood, but still not yet releasing his hold. His thrusting sped and she gave herself up to him, tilting her hips so he could easily reach that sensitive spot hidden within her, and finally let go her sadness for him in favor of feeling only the pleasure of his rough movements within her.

One thought was shared between them.

_**This **__is how Vampires love…_


End file.
